


five percent pleasure / fifty percent pain

by millehuitcent



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: (un peu), Humor, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Miscommunication, Pining, Robot Feels, fic à chapitres car 7k mots c'est vraiment naze comme longueur d'os, ils sont tous les deux vraiment bêtes, je trouve, la fic toute entière est vraiment bête en fait, mais c'est exactement la longueur de tous les os que j'écris depuis quelques mois, mais pas pour le nom du visiteur, nul comme malédiction, post-s4, pour la s3 et la s4
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millehuitcent/pseuds/millehuitcent
Summary: Quand le Visiteur en apprend (et des belles) sur le passé d'Henry chez les Missionnaires, il le prend bien. Non, vraiment. Aucun problème. Du tout.Ou : Henry décide de faire honneur à son titre de docteur, le Visiteur est jaloux, et Raph est paumé.
Relationships: Le Visiteur/Henry Castafolte
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> titre issu de Remember The Name de Fort Minor, car il y avait fut un temps une superbe fanvid sur le Visiteur sur ce titre, qui a depuis disparu...

“Aïe – hé, oh, _aïe_ , j’ai dit !”

“Tu veux bien te tenir tranquille–”

“Mais Henry ça piqueuh !”

“Mais non, mais non,” rassura Henry d'un ton diplomatique. D’une main, il tapota distraitement la joue de son patient qui se tortillait comme une anguille.

“Oh, c’est pas la peine de faire ta voix de fin négociateur, là, ça marche pas sur moi je te signale. J’suis pas con comme Raph, c’est pas ça qui va suffire à me convaincre que – mais _aïeuh_ ! – que ça pique pas sa _mère_ –”

“Hé bien _moi_ au moins j’y mets du mien ! Arrête de–”

Henry balança son coton imbibé de désinfectant dans la trousse à pharmacie, et dans le même mouvement chopa le Visiteur par les poches de sa veste pour le percher sur la table de l’atelier.

“Merde à la fin,” bougonna-t-il dans sa moustache à un Visiteur bouche bée.

Tellement bouche bée qu'il en oublia de gigoter quand le coton revint lui brûler la pommette, trop occupé à fixer Henry avec des yeux ronds.

Henry, qui venait de le soulever. En toute décontraction. Comme s’il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’un renardeau.

“Tu… tu sais faire ça, maintenant ?” S’enquérit le Visiteur, la voix qui partait quand même un peu en couille.

“Faire quoi ?” Demanda Henry sous ses sourcils froncés. “Porter un humain ? Evidemment que oui. Je suis un robot, je te rappelle ! J’ai deux fois la force d’un humain moyen selon les chiffres de 2040." Il utilisa le coton pour frotter une tache de sang séché sur la mâchoire du Visiteur. "Et puis bon, c’est pas comme si tu pesais bien lourd.”

“Ah bon – c’est… C’est bon à savoir,” vasouilla le Visiteur.

“N’est-ce pas. Les limites des êtres humains comparés aux robots – enfin, à moi-même – ne cessent de m’étonner. C’est à se demander comment l’espèce a bien pu survivre à l’apocalypse.” Henry colla un pansement sur la tempe du Visiteur, et un autre sur son nez.

“C’est tout ?” Le Visiteur fronça le nez, un peu déçu en regardant Henry remballer la boîte de pansements. C'était toujours le meilleur moment du processus de soins, les pansements, et surtout les doigts soudainement délicats d'Henry, presque une caresse sur le visage du Visiteur, comme pour se faire pardonner de l’avoir briqué au désinfectant juste avant.

“J’essaie de faire tenir la réserve de pansements. C'est la deuxième boîte que je prélève à Raph ce mois-ci, il va finir par se douter de quelque chose. Au rythme où tu te fais marave la gueule…”

“Après, si tu comptes continuer à jouer au docteur toutes les semaines, faudrait peut-être songer à en acheter,” fit remarquer le Visiteur en sautant de la table. “Je comprends pas ce qui te prend en ce moment. J'me suis toujours autant fait marave la gueule pourtant, et tu faisais pas toutes ces comédies avant.”

Henry émit un genre de bruit d’approbation étouffé, un peu comme s'il n'en avait pas grand chose à tartiner de l’avis du Visiteur, mais également la flemme de provoquer une embrouille, et le Visiteur, magnanime, décida de lâcher l'affaire.

**·** **·** **·** **·** **·**

En fait, la toute première fois qu’Henry lui avait fait le coup de la bouteille de désinfectant et du coton décapant la tronche, le Visiteur n’avait pas rechigné. Loin de là. Même, il avait trouvé ça – bon, il pouvait bien se l’admettre, à lui-même : il avait trouvé ça _mignon_.

Pour sa défense, ça n'avait _vraiment_ pas été un soir comme les autres. Quelques heures plus tôt, Joseph avait une fois de plus prouvé qu'il était le roi des connards, juste avant que Constance ne décide à point nommé de le débarrasser de sa tête, et qu'Henry ressuscite en même temps de son virus.

Voir son pire ennemi enfin casser sa pipe, payer la rançon de son meilleur ami en dévoilant ses plus profonds secrets à tous les survivants de l'apocalypse, et (encore) sauver la Terre – ça aurait déjà fait une grosse journée pour n’importe qui, merci bien.

Et puis, de retour au labo, il y avait eu le raclement de gorge gêné d’Henry quand il lui avait demandé son aide pour sortir le virus de ses programmes. Ses yeux redevenus clairs, comme un ciel dégagé après des mois de pluie acide ; et Henry regardait le Visiteur qui lui trifouillait les entrailles. Le silence dans le labo, juste le cliquètement des touches du clavier et le ronronnement familier de la ventilation d’Henry – mais ce n'était pas la peine de parler. Le torse grand ouvert aux mains du Visiteur, sans un mot, Henry lui faisait confiance. Avec ses programmes. Avec le destin de l’humanité toute entière.

Rien que ça.

Et les yeux d'Henry étaient couleur liqueur de zinc, couleur ciel d'apocalypse, et c'était pas la première fois que le Visiteur se faisait la remarque, mais c'était la première fois qu'il prenait vraiment la mesure d'à quel point il était _fucked_ , les doigts tremblants autour de sa clé à molette.

Fraîchement rafistolé, rhabillé dans sa blouse blanche fatiguée, Henry aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, et le Visiteur lui aurait donné. Lui aurait donné bien plus que juste ça – juste les doigts d'Henry sur les bobos en tout genre qu'il avait récupérés au quatre coins des péripéties de la journée. Mais quand même, il avait apprécié l'attention. Les sourcils froncés d’Henry tout près de son visage, la chaleur de ses mains – ça avait été jusqu’à lui manquer, quand Henry avait fini par reprendre du service chez les Missionnaires. Le souvenir lui avait tenu compagnie, encore et encore, dans les nuits solitaires de Néo-Versailles.

**·** **·** **·** **·** **·**

Mais voilà ce qui s’était passé : Henry était revenu, et Henry n’avait pas lâché l’affaire. C'était armé de sa fidèle bouteille de désinfectant qu'il avait débarqué en 2550, et bien décidé à lutter seul contre le don du Visiteur pour se faire éclater la face.

Ça aurait été moins gênant, peut-être, si le Visiteur n’avait pas trouvé ça aussi–

Enfin, peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été un problème, si seulement Henry avait été moins–

Mais Henry se penchait sur la figure défoncée du Visiteur, fixait toute son attention sur lui comme s'il était une fascinante expérience, et le Visiteur sentait son cœur trébucher et le creux de son ventre se liquéfier comme la Tour Eiffel pendant les grandes canicules de 2300. Tout ça pour regretter amèrement quand il se réveillait en sursaut sur des images floues de mains gantées et d’yeux gris ciel. Floues, et surtout interdites, d’autant plus que l’intimité n’était pas exactement le point fort du labo.

Tomber amoureux d'Henry – ça, c'en était une, d'idée nulle à chier. Et pourtant il s'y connaissait en la matière.

**·** **·** **·** **·** **·**

“Hé Raph, je peux t’emprunter ta salle de bain ?”

“Euuuuuuuh,” hésita Raph en lançant un regard en biais au Visiteur. Il n’avait aucune envie que son pote du futur, qui était bien sympa, mais aussi crasseux et pissant le sang, vienne dégueulasser sa salle de bain.

Mais d’un autre côté : cette demande, de la part d’un type notoirement pas super attaché à l'hygiène, c’était quand même étrange. Et à y regarder de plus près, l’entaille dans le cou du Visiteur était vraiment impressionnante. Ça se trouve, il était sur le point de lui claquer entre les doigts, pensa soudain Raph. C'était bizarre d'y penser : le Visiteur était si désinvolte face à la fâcheuse tendance qu’avait son sang à se trouver plus souvent en-dehors de son corps qu’à l’intérieur, que Raph considérait qu'il devait être au moins un peu immortel.

“Merci Raph, t’es un vrai !” S’exclama la voix du Visiteur, déjà en train de pousser la porte de la salle de bain, assez en forme pour un mourant.

“Hé j’ai pas dit oui !" Raph se pressa à sa suite dans le couloir. Certes il ne pouvait peut-être pas l’empêcher de réquisitionner sa salle de bain, mais il pouvait au moins surveiller ce qu’il comptait y faire.

“Vous – euh,” Raph hésita un peu sur la formulation appropriée. “Vous allez mourir ?”

“Moi ? Non...” Lui-même n’avait pas l’air super convaincu alors qu’il tordait le cou pour mieux voir l’entaille dans le miroir. Un mouchoir mouillé à la main, il faisait de son mieux pour éponger le sang, foutant de l’eau partout par la même occasion. “Fin en tout cas ça m’étonnerait. Mais peut-être, qui sait ! On connaît les risques quand on modifie le passé, pas vrai ?” Il lança un regard plutôt guilleret à Raph.

“Euh… Ouais. Mais je parlais de votre blessure là, c’est pas mortel ?”

“Oh ça ? C’est rien ça ! Non, j'fais juste ça pour Henry. Il s’est mis dans la tête qu’il _fallait_ me soigner à chaque fois qu’il m’arrive un truc.” Il grimaça, comme si l’idée même était ridicule, et pas une technique basique de médecine moderne.

“Il a peut-être raison, hein… Il est docteur vous savez.”

“Il est surtout super relou, si tu veux mon avis.”

“Je sais pas, je trouve ça sympa de sa part, moi. Qu'il s'occupe de vous.”

“Alors déjà, il _s'occupe pas de moi_ ,” la voix du Visiteur se barra dans les aigus indignés. "Il a des tocs, c'est tout ! _S'occuper de moi_ , qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Et puis quoi, il s'inquiète pour moi quand je suis en missions ? Je rentre au labo le soir en disant _Honey I'm home_ et il m'attend vêtu d'un simple tablier et il me – enfin bref ! Non mais n'importe quoi !”

**·** **·** **·** **·** **·**

Cinq cent quarante ans plus tard, le Visiteur était assis sur l’établi du labo avec les mains d’Henry dans le creux de son cou et un regrettable début d’érection, en train d'essayer de faire la conversation du mieux qu'il pouvait.

“En même temps comment j’aurais pu me douter que la cible serait entraînée au combat au sabre ? Un sabre, Henry. On est où là, au Moyen-Âge ?”

“Oh je sais pas,” maugréa Henry, parfaitement hermétique aux grands yeux innocents du Visiteur. “Peut-être si tu m’avais écouté quand je t’ai dit de faire putain de gaffe, vu que la révolte de 2164 a commencé dans le syndicats des barmans, et que la cible était serveuse dans un café en 2163 !”

“Oui mais quand même ! Si c’est une rebelle – une idéaliste – alors elle aurait dû être contente que je lui propose de sauver le monde…”

“Revois tes méthodes alors, parce que là les taux d’oxygène dans l’air sont toujours au ras des pâquerettes, et t’as failli te faire zigouiller en prime.” Henry continua entre ses dents : “Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce merdier – on dirait que t’as… comme des bouts de PQ mouillé…”

C’était de la torture, voilà ce que c’était, pensa misérablement le Visiteur. Il avait le cou _très_ sensible et Henry était assez proche pour que son souffle vienne s’échouer contre sa clavicule et déjà, pourquoi Henry respirait, c’était un _robot_ _–_

“Me faire zigouiller, tout de suite les grands mots,” marmonna le Visiteur, sans trop d’espoir de décourager Henry.

“Oui, exactement. T’as eu de la chatte sur ce coup-là, mais faudra pas dire bip quand tu finiras avec un membre gangréné, hein,” râla Henry. “J’étais docteur de tranchée pendant la bataille du Sex On The Beach, en 65 justement, et je peux te dire que j’en ai vu des cons mourir d’une morsure de rat.”

“J’dois pas être si con que ça alors, parce que j’me suis fait mordre par plein de trucs,” souligna le Visiteur, la voix remplie d’une arrogance bien mal placée, “et j’sais pas si t’as remarqué mais j’suis encore debout.”

“T’as peut-être le cul bordé de nouilles,” Henry pointa une boîte de compresses sous le nez du Visiteur. “Mais crois pas que ça te rend immortel.” Il poussa un soupir. “Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi, quand t'es en mission,” continua-t-il plus doucement, et le Visiteur eut soudainement l'impression que la bataille du Sex On The Beach se rejouait dans son estomac.

“Quoi–” s'étrangla le Visiteur, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à Henry en tablier et rien d'autre et _for fuck's sake_ – “"Déjà, ça s’trouve le système immunitaire humain a muté depuis ton apprentissage hein, et ça sert _vraiment_ à rien tout ce bordel.”

Henry souffla un rire dans sa moustache.

“Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, au début… Je me disais que c’était pas possible d’être aussi relax que toi face à une mort certaine sans avoir la biologie qui suit derrière.”

Il leva les yeux sur le Visiteur, quelque part entre admiratif face à une audace sans borne, et dépité du constat que son meilleur ami était quand même vachement stupide. Dans le doute, le Visiteur décida de se sentir offensé.

Henry secoua la tête et partit à la recherche d’un rouleau de sparadrap.

“Hé,” le Visiteur s’étrangla quand les mains d’Henry revinrent lui effleurer le cou. “Comment tu sais, que les humains de 2550 sont pas super-résistants ? C'est pas comme si t'avais un point de comparaison, tous nos potes habitent en 2010...”

“Hé bien figure-toi que c’est Sarah Lombardi qui m’a dit.” Il y eut un silence. Henry découpa un morceau de compresse.

“Pardon ?!”

“Tu t’es fait exploser les tympans aussi, en 2163 ? Non, parce que si c’est le cas, faut me dire, je suis juste docteur moi, pas devin–”

“Attends, depuis quand on suit les conseils de _Sarah Lombardi_ ici ?”

Henry eut la décence d’avoir l’air un peu gêné. “Pour ma défense, c’était quand je travaillais pour les Missionnaires. Il se trouve qu’elle a été blessée pendant qu’elle provoquait une catastrophe–”

“Cheh,” commenta le Visiteur.

“...Et vu que j’étais le seul docteur sur les lieux, elle a insisté pour que je la soigne, et puis on a–”

Les yeux du Visiteur s’écarquillèrent très grand. “Et vous avez _baisé_!”

“Mais – quoi – attends, qui t’as dit ça ?”

“C’est elle ! Elle est venue me voir dans la prison nécrophile de Joseph, pour discuter, qu’elle disait – hah ! Déjà que ça faisait marrer Joseph de m’avoir ramené l’autre Castafolte – elle voulait juste me foutre le seum en me disant qu’elle avait couché avec toi ! Elle pensait qu’elle pouvait m’avoir, juste en me filant une bouteille de Jack, juste parce que moi aussi je veux–”

Le Visiteur plaqua d’un coup ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

“Tu veux ?”

“Rien... Rien du tout !” Le petit rire nerveux qu’il émit était foireux même à ses propres oreilles, mais Henry n’insista pas, apparemment plus préoccupé par une autre partie de l’aveu du Visiteur.

“Et pourquoi tu prendrais le seum, déjà ? C’est quoi le problème si je veux coucher avec Sarah Lombardi ?”

“J’prends pas le seum !” Le Visiteur protesta.

“Oh que si, tu prends le seum. Je te signale que je fais ce que je veux – je couche avec qui je veux !”

“Mais Henry–”

“Mais c’est fou, cette arrogance – juste parce que je suis un robot, j’peux quand même... Enfin, j’ai quand même le droit de – de ken, comme tout le monde !” S’exclama Henry, bégayant à peine.

Le Visiteur ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, et lâcha un : “C’est bon, tu m’as soûlé,” avant de disparaître dans un grésillement de sa machine.


	2. Chapter 2

“Raph.”

Raph frôla la crise cardiaque en se retournant pour trouver Henry au milieu de son couloir. “Bonsoir docteur ?”

“Raph…” Henry répéta. C'était comme le début d'un mauvais film d'horreur.

“C’est, euh. C’est bien moi, oui.” Le silence s’éternisa. Henry semblait en plein débat avec sa conscience. Ou peut-être qu'il était possédé. “Je... peux faire quelque chose pour vous, peut-être ?”

Henry se décida enfin à parler.

“Est-ce que... c’est chez toi qu’il dort ?”

“Qui ça ?”

“Tu sais très bien qui.” Henry soupira. “Il dort plus au labo, j’arrive pas à savoir où il passe la nuit…”

“Vous avez qu’à lui demander ?”

“C’est pas si simple, Raph...”

“Ah ! Donc j’avais raison, vous vous êtes engueulés ! Je me disais bien qu’il était chelou ces derniers jours… Il avait même arrêté de se foutre de moi, ça faisait bizarre.”

“Oui, ben c’est sa faute à lui ! Le jour où il apprendra à avoir une vraie conversation sans se barrer au milieu, on pourra peut-être aller quelque part. Puis qu’il règle ses problèmes de possessivité pendant qu’il y est...” Henry continua de grommeler dans sa moustache, mais Raph était trop occuper à savourer le goût d’avoir eu raison. Une saveur dont il ne profitait pas souvent.

“Ouais, enfin il est pas là, en tout cas.” Henry fixait le mur d’un air contrarié. “Désolé de pas pouvoir vous aider, docteur. Après je vous ferais remarquer que dans un couple normal, vous l’auriez juste envoyé dormir sur le canapé – pas à, genre, trois cent ans de distance–”

“Je l’ai envoyé nulle part ! C’est lui qui s’est tiré comme un connard.”

Raph haussa les épaules. Henry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et puis en plus on a même pas de canapé au labo," marmonna-t-il.

Il partit sans dire au revoir. C’était bien fait pour Raph.

**·** **·** **·** **·** **·**

Pour une fois, quand le Visiteur se matérialisa dans le labo, il ne fut pas pris par les féroces tiraillements intestinaux qui accompagnaient toujours ses voyages dans le temps. Oh, il avait bel et bien mal au bide, mais c’était une douleur beaucoup plus impérieuse.

Une douleur du type _je-viens-de-me-faire-poignarder-et-je-vais-potentiellement-probablement-crever_.

Il avait préparé tout un speech pour expliquer l'urgence de sa situation à Henry, et au passage s'excuser d'avoir passé ses nuits en 2016 dans une grange sur l'île d'Oléron plutôt qu'au labo, et se lança bravement en dépit du chuintement inquiétant à chaque fois qu'il respirait.

“Henry, je sais qu’on est en embrouille, mais j’ai – hah – comme une faveur à te demander…”

Henry, qui était penché sur un microscope, leva les yeux sur le Visiteur – et puis tout devint noir.

**·** **·** **·** **·** **·**

Quand il se réveilla, Henry avait l’air un peu soulagé et beaucoup vénère. “Donc t’es con ou t’es très con, en fait ?”

“C’était pas censé se passer comme ça…”

“Ah ben tu m’étonnes Simone. Ça fait assez longtemps qu’on fait des missions, non – depuis _quand_ tu pars sans prévenir !”

“C’était pas une mission.”

“Encore mieux ! Donc maintenant tu te fais percer le bide dans ton temps libre ?”

Le Visiteur prit un air renfrogné. “J’suis allé en 2025.”

“Pardon ? Qu’est-ce que tu pourrais bien avoir à branler en 2025 ?”

“C’est là-bas que Sarah Lombardi habite…”

“T’es allé voir Sarah Lombardi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?”

“J’voulais juste voir ce que tu pouvais bien lui trouver, voilà. J’pensais qu’elle serait quand même un peu plus jouasse de me revoir…" Il soupira. Lui qui avait eu l'immense courtoisie de ne pas tenter de la buter, même pas une seule fois. "Et un peu moins bien armée, aussi.”

Il ne sentait pas du tout son ventre, comme s’il était rempli de coton, ce qui laissait présager que son état n'était probablement pas bien choucard.

"Ça c'est vrai par contre," admit Henry. "J’avais jamais vu un truc pareil, comme si c'était un genre de de crochet qui t'avais transpercé, mais aiguisé de tous les côtés…" Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il contemplait le design à la fois fin et innovant de la lame. "Enfin bref. C’est normal, non, pour la veuve d’Elon Musk. Elle doit les avoir, elle, les financements pour ses idées…"

Henry lança un regard songeur sur l’aine du Visiteur, qui remercia Sarah Lombardi d’avoir au moins eu la bienveillance de le poignarder avec originalité. Sans ça Henry n’aurait jamais lâché l’affaire si vite. Henry se pencha sur son carnet, et le Visiteur profita du répit d'un instant pour fermer les yeux. Dingue, comment c'était fatiguant de se frôler la mort quand même…

“De toute façon," Henry soupira soudain, "mission ou pas, tu ferais tout aussi bien de me dire directement quelle connerie tu comptes aller faire. Je finis toujours par savoir au bout du compte.”

“Déjà c’est même pas vrai,” protesta le Visiteur en rouvrant les yeux.

“Je suis un scientifique. Je ne dis rien qui ne soit pas prouvé. Et ma preuve est juste là,” Henry désigna le Visiteur étalé sur sa couchette. “T’as voulu faire le malin, et c’est encore moi qui me retrouve à te recoudre. Autant que tu me dises directement, quand y'a un problème, plutôt que d'aller te faire des nœuds dans la tête pour rien.”

“Hé dis donc,” toussota le Visiteur. Quelque chose lui disait que la remarque dépassait sa petite aventure en 2025. “Tu peux pas tout _tout_ savoir sur moi.”

“On vit ensemble depuis je sais pas combien de temps. J'pense que je sais bien tout ce qu'il y a à savoir,” fit Henry, le sourire en coin.

Le Visiteur fronça les sourcils, “Ah ouais ? J'suis sûr qu'il y a des trucs dont tu te doutes même pas !”

“Comme ?”

Le Visiteur ouvrit la bouche, un doigt vindicateur levé vers le ciel, comme frappé par une idée, avant de la refermer. Il réfléchit encore un peu.

“Oh je sais,” s’exclama-t-il. “C’est moi qui ai cassé ton–”

“Mon mug Freddie Mercury, oui, je sais.”

“Quoi ?”

Le Visiteur eut l’air outré.

“Me regarde pas comme ça. C’était carrément grillé. Tu m’as filé un cadeau de remplacement deux heures plus tard ! Tu me fais jamais de cadeau d’habitude. Mais t’inquiète, je t’en veux pas.”

“Encore heureux. Il est top, le nouveau mug.”

“C’est vrai.” Henry jeta un regard attendri à la tasse qu’il tenait à la main. _Number #1 Dad_ , avec une photo du Castabot en-dessous, il fallait bien avouer que c'était la classe.

Pendant ce temps, le Visiteur n’était pas à court d’idées. “La raison pour laquelle Mattéo arrêtait pas de t'arracher des cheveux y'a deux ans c'était parce que je lui ai fait croire que–"

“Que c'était de la fibre de testostérone pure pouvant régler tout problème de chute de cheveux,” fit Henry en levant les yeux au ciel. Le Visiteur cligna les yeux de surprise. Il avait fait jurer le secret à Mattéo ! Henry l'avait pucé ou quoi ?

“En vrai j’aime bien Billie Holiday ?” Hasarda-t-il.

Henry plissa les yeux d’un air suspicieux. “La chanteuse de jazz ?”

“Oui, bon… Mais elle, elle a le droit…”

“…Okay ? J’avoue, ça je savais pas. Mais d’un autre côté, tu noteras que je m’en branle pas mal.”

“Ah mais tu fais chier à la fin ! Et si j’te dis que j’suis allé voir Sarah Lombardi parce que j’étais _jaloux_ , hein ? Tu le savais ça ?”

“Pardon ?”

“Hé ouais mon pote !” Fit le Visiteur, extrêmement satisfait de lui-même, avant de soudainement réaliser ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. “Oh merde,” conclut-il.

Il y eut un petit silence. Henry avait l’air interdit, figé le mug à la main. “Comment ça, jaloux ? Tu veux te faire Sarah Lombardi, maintenant ?”

“Bien sûr que non !” Le Visiteur grimaça.

“Mais jaloux de quoi, alors ?”

Le Visiteur fit la moue d’un mec en train de réaliser qu’il avait mis les pieds dans un repaire de zombies qui courent. Plus d’autre solution maintenant que d’essayer de courir encore plus vite qu’eux.

“Tu te souviens de ce qu’il s’est passé au Nouvel An,” marmonna-t-il à toute vitesse.

“Le Nouvel An chez Mattéo ? La bonne bringue périgourdine ?”

“Pas ce Nouvel An là. Celui d’encore avant. Quand t’avais encore ton bug.”

Les yeux d’Henry s’arrondirent et un sourire un peu paniqué étira ses lèvres. “Il s’est rien passé au Nouvel An !”

“Exactement, et bah–”

“Attends – comment ça il s’est rien passé au Nouvel An ?”

“Ben c’est toi qui vient de le dire. Il s’est rien passé au Nouvel An.”

“Mais je pensais qu’il s’était passé quelque chose, moi, au Nouvel An ! Je croyais qu’on faisait juste _semblant_ qu'il s'était rien passé !”

“Il s’est rien passé au Nouvel An,” répéta le Visiteur. “Parce que t’as vu ton code barre avant qu’il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit. C’était pas comme si j'avais pu t’expliquer quand tu t'es réveillé, donc j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était...”

“Ah.” Ça avait l’air de faire beaucoup pour le processeur d’Henry.

Et il n’était pas au bout de ses peines. C’était bien fait pour lui, un peu, car le Visiteur n’était pas au bout des siennes non plus. Il prit une grande respiration, empoigna son courage à deux mains, et se lança.

“Ben j’aurais bien aimé… Qu’il se passe quelque chose. Au Nouvel An.”

Il y eut un silence, seulement rompu par le bruit d’Henry très surpris, ou en train de réfléchir très fort. Ça faisait comme un _woosh_ de ventilation un peu vrombissant sur les bords. Le Visiteur était soudain très concentré sur les craquelures dans le plafond du labo.

“Toi aussi ?” Finit par lâcher Henry.

“Euh, oui.” Le Visiteur déglutit avec difficulté, la bouche sèche. _Lui aussi_ – est-ce que ça voulait dire…

Est-ce que pendant tout ce temps, Henry aussi avait eu toutes ces idées dans un coin de la tête ? Ces rêves et ces pensées, ces frissons quand ils se frôlaient dans le labo ?

Il leva les yeux sur Henry, quelque chose comme de l’espoir lui tiraillant le coeur. Ou peut-être que c’était les côtés cassées. Les détails n’étaient pas vraiment importants.

Ce qui était important, c’était Henry, en train de le regarder avec les yeux sombres et la mâchoire contractée, comme s’il avait une méchante envie de lui sauter dessus, et ça nouait toutes sortes de noeuds au creux du ventre du Visiteur–

Henry serra le poing et fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils.

 _Wait_.

À mieux y regarder – peut-être qu’il avait l’air vénère, tout compte fait. Comme s’il avait _certes_ envie de lui sauter dessus, mais pour lui casser la gueule.

“Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit,” protesta le Visiteur, quelque part entre la déconvenue et un franc intérêt d’assurer sa survie face aux turbo-poings d’Henry.

“C’est _non_ ,” grinça Henry entre ses dents. Wow, il avait vraiment l’air furieux. “Hors de question, c’est compris ? Ravi d'apprendre qu'il s'est rien passé, et il se passera _rien_."

Et sur ce, il fit volte-face en direction de l’établi, et le corps du Visiteur décida que c’était assez de conneries pour une journée, entre le brisage de côtes et le brisage de coeur, et il se rendormit aussi sec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le mug Freddie Mercury est issu de la fantastique fic [Péter un câble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416257/chapters/38432588) de Kalincka. si par hasard tu passes par là... désolée pour Freddie... c'était un sacrifice nécessaire.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, salut Henry !” Fit le Visiteur, un poil de panique dans la voix, alors qu'il apparaissait dans le salon avec Raph sous le bras.

“Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?" Demanda Raph, l'air franchement malpoli. "Vous aussi vous allez commencer à débarquer à n’importe quelle heure ?”

“Alors déjà bonjour, Raph. Ensuite, _non_ , ma venue n’est que ponctuelle. J'étais juste passé renflouer mes stocks de tisane, et je me suis dit que j’allais vous attendre, vu que vous n'alliez pas tarder à rentrer de mission.” Il posa un regard appuyé sur le Visiteur, qui tourna nerveusement la tête vers Raph, comme pour cacher un côté de son visage.

“Bah ça c’est super sympa Henry,” s’exclama le Visiteur avec un grand sourire clairement forcé. “Pas vrai Raph ? Bon, bah maintenant que t’as tout ce qu’il te faut on va y aller du coup.” Il posa deux doigts sur les boutons de sa machine. “Allez Raph, à la prochaine !”

“Non attendez !” S’écria Raph. “Docteur, pendant que vous êtes là, j’me suis blessé pendant la mission.”

“Mais non t’as rien,” affirma le Visiteur.

“Trop qu’si j’ai quelque chose. J'ai super mal au dos depuis que je suis tombé.”

“Tant que je suis là,” soupira Henry. “Montre voir.”

Il s'avéra rapidement que Raph n’avait en effet rien – ou en tout cas pas grand chose, mais Henry n'avait pas l'air disposé à repartir pour autant. Le Visiteur soupira et prit soin de tourner le dos au canapé, sur lequel Henry étalait sur le dos de Raph le contenu d’un tube exhumé des tréfonds des placards de la salle de bain.

“ _Pour les sportifs_ ,” lu le Visiteur sur le côté du tube, une note de moquerie à peine perceptible dans la voix. “Comment ça se fait que t’aies ce truc ?”

“Pour aller à la salle.”

“Tu vas à la salle ?” Intervint Henry et Raph souffla d’exaspération. Alors là, pour s’engueuler pour des raisons débiles, il y avait du monde, mais comme par hasard les deux compères du futur faisaient équipe sans peine dès qu’il s’agissait de l'emmerder.

“Non,” répondit-il lentement. “Mais au cas où. On sait jamais.”

Le Visiteur eut un petit rire, et même Henry trouva le moyen de mettre un air narquois dans son massage.

“Allez, j’ai fini,” annonça Henry en tapotant le sommet des cheveux antigravité de Raph comme un enfant ou un labrador.

“Hey, j’ai vraiment plus mal du tout !” S’exclama Raph en faisant rouler ses épaules, limite surpris des qualifications médicales d’Henry. “Merci Henry !”

Passée la joie de constater qu’Henry lui avait fait gratos ce qui lui aurait coûté au moins un jeu de Play et demi chez le kiné, Raph se trouva face à un nouveau dilemme : comment, à présent, exprimer poliment l’envie que le docteur et son pote du futur débarrassent le plancher avant qu’ils ne commencent à se sentir un peu trop à l’aise dans le salon de Raph ?

Surtout que le regard d’Henry venait de tomber sur le visage du Visiteur toujours assis par terre devant le canapé. Plus spécifiquement, sur l'entaille qui partait de sa tempe jusqu’à sa mâchoire – la cible n’avait pas été franchement coopérative, et l’avait sans cérémonie balancé contre une voiture. La plaie était profonde, encore suintante de sang. Franchement plutôt moche à voir.

Cet incident mis à part, le visage du Visiteur avait l’air bizarrement vide : pour la première fois depuis que Raph le connaissait, il n’était pas couvert d’égratignures et entailles variées. Il avait passé la semaine à faire _gaffe_ , pour une fois, aux dangers qui lui guettaient la tronche – et ils étaient nombreux, des cibles récalcitrantes aux portes se dressant malencontreusement dans son chemin, des high-kicks de Constance aux zombies qui trottinent.

Vu la façon dont il avait squatté sa salle de bain l'autre fois pour lécher ses plaies, Raph avait simplement supposé qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle tactique du Visiteur pour éviter l’épreuve redoutable du coton et de la bouteille de désinfectant...

Mais maintenant qu’il avait le Visiteur, les miches posées sur le parquet de son salon, en train de fixer Henry d’un air à la fois intense et légèrement apeuré, il se doutait bien qu’il n’avait pas le fin mot de l’histoire. Quelque chose d’autre se tramait.

Quelque chose dont Raph n’avait aucune envie de se mêler. Il n’était pas curieux de nature, et en plus cette affaire lui avait tout l’air d’être gênante au possible. Rien que le silence étouffant alors que ses deux amis se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux était à lui tout seul de mauvais augure.

“Bon, bah…” Tenta Raph.

“Oui ! On va y aller, hein Henry.” Son index et son majeur tremblaient sur les boutons de sa machine, et Raph se demandait bien pourquoi il n’avait pas encore appuyé. De toute évidence, il avait hâte de se barrer, et c’était pas vraiment son genre d’attendre l’approbation d’Henry (ou de qui que ce soit) avant d’agir.

Henry eut l’air de se secouer et de prendre une décision.

“Attends. Autant gagner du temps tant que la trousse de secours est sortie. T’as comme un genre de...” Il désigna la boucherie sur le côté du visage du Visiteur.

“Ah bon ?” S’étrangla le Visiteur d’une voix suraiguë, comme s’il découvrait seulement maintenant que oui, il s’était bel et bien fait charcler il n’y avait pas deux heures de ça.

Raph poussa un profond soupir. Il en avait marre de ces conneries, et en plus il avait faim. “Bon bah vous faites comme vous voulez hein. Moi je vais me faire des pâtes. Vous avez juste pas intérêt à me foutre des taches de sang dans le parquet, hein !” Prévint-il en pointant un doigt aussi peu menaçant qu’autoritaire dans la direction du Visiteur.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, seulement pour y découvrir qu’il n’avait plus de pesto. Il soupira de nouveau et s’autorisa un instant d’auto-apitoiement sur cette journée de merde avant de prendre son portefeuille et la porte.

**·** **·** **·** **·** **·**

Pendant que Raph était à Franprix, les mains d’Henry étaient sur le visage du Visiteur. _Encore_. Pile ce que le Visiteur voulait éviter.

C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir fait des efforts toute la semaine. Le Visiteur s'était bien appliqué à prévenir Henry avant chaque mission, à rentrer à l’heure pour dîner ( _honey, I'm home_ ), à passer la nuit au labo, et surtout, _surtout_ à ne pas se blesser. En tout cas pas visiblement. C’était capital pour son équilibre émotionnel (déjà bien bancal), de s’éviter une quelconque session de soins. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c’était un rappel de ce qui aurait pu être, s’il n’avait pas tout foutu magistralement en l’air. Il n’était toujours pas sûr des tenants et des aboutissants exacts de la couille dans le potage, entre Henry et lui, mais il était certain que c’était de sa faute.

Comme d’habitude.

Heureusement pour lui, il était presque aussi habitué à régler des problèmes qu’à en créer, et en l'occurrence son comportement irréprochable envers Henry avait l’air de marcher. La vie au labo avait repris son cours à peu près normal, sans engueulade majeure (à part la fois où il avait oublié de ramener du PQ, mais pour sa défense il pensait qu’Henry s’en serait occupé vu qu’il devait passer au marché – pas de bol, ça lui était sorti de la tête que la production de papier à Néo-Versailles, ben c’était pas vraiment ça).

Bref. Il commençait même à s’habituer, à faire comme si de rien n’était, à traîner son petit coeur brisé avec lui en mission, et à ignorer les décharges électriques dans l’estomac quand Henry lui passait le sel et que leurs doigts se touchaient. Sans se vanter, il était quand même assez doué pour tout ce qui était de réprimer ses émotions, un talent qui s’avérait pour une fois bien utile.

Tout ça pour se faire lâchement écraser la gueule contre une Twingo, et se retrouver à la case départ, tremblant sous le coton vengeur d’Henry, la brûlure du désinfectant dans les plaies et le feu du désir dans les veines.

“Tout s’est bien passé, pendant la mission ?” Demanda Henry.

“R. A. S. comme d’hab,” répondit le Visiteur, saisissant l'échappatoire à la volée. “Mais ça c’est parce qu’on est trop forts. Bon, on avait juste un peu sous-estimé la force physique de la cible – sérieux, un mec tout keuss comme ça, qui aurait cru qu’il aurait les couilles–”

“Ça me fait plaisir d’entendre ça. Mais alors,” poursuivit Henry d’un ton menaçant, coupant net tous les espoirs du Visiteur, “pourquoi t’es tout chelou comme ça !”

Le problème, c’était qu’à deux centimètres de lui comme il l’était actuellement, le Visiteur ne pouvait rien cacher à Henry. Ni le tremblement de sa mâchoire, ni ses yeux fuyants alors qu’il réfléchissait à deux cent à l’heure sur ce qu’il pouvait bien dire à présent.

“Et pense même pas à me sortir une connerie.”

Le Visiteur serra les dents. “Oui ben désolé si c’est pas hyper pratique pour toi,” explosa-t-il, “mais je fais ce que je peux, je te rappelle que c’est quand même toi qui m’a mis un vent hein !”

“Attends, c’est pour ça que t’es tout perturbé depuis l’autre fois ? T’es vexé parce que j’ai dit non pour coucher avec toi ?”

“C’est sûr que quand tu le dis comme ça j’ai l’air d’un con–”

“Bah un peu oui ! Je rêve,” râla Henry, tamponnant avec énergie la blessure du Visiteur. Ça piquait vraiment sa mère, putain. “Parce que c’est pas vexant, d’apprendre que mon meilleur ami me voit comme une petite expérience sexuelle ? Si ça te travaille à ce point t’as qu’à te trouver un autre Castafolte, un qui soit accessoirement pas ton putain de pote !”

“Hein ? Mais qu’est-ce que j’irais foutre avec un autre Castafolte ?” Le Visiteur eut une moue un peu dégoutée en imaginant un accent belge et des yeux brillants de luxure derrière de grandes lunettes.

“Je sais pas, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut-être ? Moi ou un autre, c’est la même chose, non ? Que l'autre Lombardi soit fétichiste des robots, limite je m'y attendais – mais que toi aussi... Je dois avouer que c'était une surprise. Pas une bonne.”

"Fétichiste des robots ?" Répéta le Visiteur, complètement paumé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore.

“Ben oui. Comment t’appelles ça, sinon, gros malin ? Les pervers qui fantasment sur mes fonctionnalités – c’est bon, j’ai assez donné avant de surmonter mon bug…”

L’esprit du Visiteur s’éclaira en se souvenant dans un flash des vieilles pubs de juste avant l’effondrement des entreprises Castafolte (et de la civilisation humaine). Les slogans aguicheurs en lambeaux, vestiges d’une tentative de _rebranding_ de leurs produits comme sex-bots. Ça avait au moins le mérite d’expliquer le _“Toi aussi ?”_ furieux d’Henry.

Même si l’accusation était plutôt vexante.

“Okay, okay, on arrête tout. Ça devient trop n’importe quoi cette conversation. Premio, je suis _pas_ un fétichiste des robots. Deuzio, si j’avais juste voulu me faire un robot, alors il se serait passé quelque chose au Nouvel An.” Il rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et ajouta : “T’avais l’air intéressé mais – je pouvais pas… pas faire ça, en sachant que c'était moi qui te reprogrammais… Troizio… Cette conversation est _vraiment_ trop cheloue ! En fait, tout est super chelou depuis que tu m’as dit que t’as couché avec Sarah Lombardi. Et j’en ai ras ma paire de lunettes ! Alors si t’as un truc à ajouter, c’est maintenant, et ensuite on redevient normaux. Deal ?”

Henry regarda le Visiteur, puis regarda le doigt pointé vers lui comme un ultimatum. Est-ce qu’il était trop tôt pour faire une blague à base de _tire sur mon doigt_ ?

Oui, certainement.

“Deal,” se contenta-t-il de dire. Il se frotta la moustache, et ajouta : “Par contre, j’ai pas couché avec Sarah Lombardi.”

“Hein ?"

"Je sais même pas où t'as eu cette idée vu que je suis gay. C'est dans ma programmation de base."

"Mais pourquoi – non mais laisse tomber."

“Et j’étais intéressé au Nouvel An. Et je le suis toujours.”

“Ah !” S’exclama le Visiteur, un peu bêtement.

“Ouais.”

Il se regardèrent, les yeux de renard du Visiteur dans les yeux liqueur de zinc d’Henry, au milieu du salon qui sentait la pizza froide et le désinfectant. Le Visiteur respirait vite comme s’il venait de taper un sprint. C’était le moment où ils étaient censés s’embrasser, non ? Putain, si seulement il avait fait un peu plus attention devant toutes ces comédies romantiques devant lesquelles Raph chouinait… 

Pour une fois, il n’avait pas de plan. Pas de plan A ni de plan B, ni de plan Q, et encore moins de plan à trois.

“Salut les potes !” Lança Raph en se ramenant dans l’appart’ avec un sens du timing impeccable. Épanoui d’avoir chopé une super promo sur sa marque de pesto préférée, il ne prêta guère attention aux deux andouilles toujours en train de se dévisager bizarrement, assis sur le parquet. Tout saucé (littéralement) qu’il était, il le laissa même aller à leur proposer de rester manger.

Alors, Henry tendit une main au Visiteur pour l’aider à se lever, et alla faire bouillir de l’eau, et puis ils mangèrent des pâtes – même si elles n’étaient pas super bonnes car Raph était radin et achetait la marque premier prix. Et sous la table, le Visiteur appuya son genou contre celui d’Henry sans subtilité ni discrétion, lui adressa un grand sourire, et en profita dans la foulée pour spoiler à Raph la gagnante de l’édition 2024 de Koh Lanta.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne remua pas du genou jusqu’à la fin du repas.

**·** **·** **·** **·** **·**

Dix jours plus tard, le Visiteur débarqua dans le labo avec un air survolté de reste d’adrénaline post-baston et le visage restructuré en une oeuvre à l’intérêt artistique certain. _Matraque sur tronche, oeuvre datée de 2019, localisée en 2550 dans les sous-sols de Paris._

“Wow Henry la mission s’est pas du tout passée comme prévu, en fait le type avait trois mères et pas deux, et je t’entends d’ici me demander d’où c’est important, après tout c’est leur vie, on est tolérants non ? Hé bah figure-toi que la troisième avait un entraînement de Navy SEAL, alors qu’elle était même pas améric–”

Il croisa le regard mi-exaspéré, mi-curieux d’Henry et s’interrompit dans son conte épique.

“Et toi ça va Henry ? Bonne journée au labo ?” Interrogea-t-il, soudain sincèrement intéressé par le fouillis de bouts de métaux étalé devant Henry.

“Ça va toujours mieux que toi. Viens t’asseoir,” dit Henry en secouant la tête et en poussant son bordel sur un côté de l’établi. Le Visiteur s’assit en plein milieu du plan de travail sans moufter, et n’opposa _presque_ pas de résistance au premier contact du coton avec les traces de sang séché sur son nez. “Allez, raconte. Pourquoi sa daronne était là ? Il vivait tout seul, je croyais.”

Le Visiteur continua de se perdre dans les méandres de son histoire (et ils étaient aussi nombreux qu’imprévisibles), jusqu’à ce qu’Henry termine de lui rafistoler la ganache à coup de pansements.

“Et c’est là qu’elle s’est rendu compte que l’arbre depuis le début bah c’était un bouleau, et pas de bol elle était allergique, et paf, voilà pas que sa femme commence à lui sortir des _Chérie je vais te venger on va porter plainte contre la ville._ J'crois même qu'elle a fait une blague de daronne genre _Annie Dingo_... Et en fait c’est _ça_ l’origine de la ligue anti-arbres à la base.”

“La connasse,” acquiesça Henry. Il colla patiemment un dernier pansement en plein milieu du front du Visiteur.

“Enfin bref, je vais devoir recalculer les plans du coup, mais ce qui est cool c’est qu’on connaît sa faiblesse–”

Le Visiteur s’interrompit d’un seul coup. Henry était soudain bien proche. Il tenta de se reculer et se rendit compte que l’autre main d’Henry avait migré sur sa nuque, et le maintenait en place.

“Hey,” protesta le Visiteur, mais faiblement, pendant que son cerveau faisait de son mieux pour rattraper son retard sur la progression des événements.

“Je–” commença Henry en se figeant, toujours nez à nez avec le Visiteur, l’air en proie à un doute bien malvenu. Comme prendre son élan et oublier de sauter. “Ah, je m’étais juste dit que–”

“Oui,” le coupa le Visiteur, pas super sûr de ce qu’il était en train d’approuver, mais certain qu’il serait vraiment très _très_ déçu si Henry changeait d’avis. Peut-être même encore plus déçu que la fois où il avait bossé trois mois sur une variable avant de réaliser que c’était pas la bonne du tout...

Au final, il ne fut pas déçu, pas du tout, même – car un instant plus tard Henry l’embrassait. Un peu timide, comme s’il osait à peine – comme au Nouvel An, mais mieux. Sans l’alcool et sans les doutes d’ordre moral cette fois. Le Visiteur passa ses bras autour du cou d’Henry.

Peut-être que le calcul de l’origine de la ligue anti-arbre pourrait attendre, tout compte fait.

**Author's Note:**

> je suis [@pinkcolumbo](pinkcolumbo.tumblr.com) sur tumblr !


End file.
